Les petits canards !
by Edyuu 003
Summary: Un Noël, Lavi, Lenalee, Kanda et Allen n'ont toujours pas trouvé de cadeau pour leurs amis. Comment vont-ils faire ? Grâce aux petits canards bien sûr !


Titre: Les petits canards !

Auteur: Edyuu 003

Genre: Humour

Couple: un brin Lavyuu

Rating:

Résumé: Un Noël, Lavi, Lenalee, Kanda et Allen n'ont toujours pas trouvé de cadeau pour leurs amis. Comment vont-ils faire ? Grâce aux petits canards bien sûr !

Note: cette fic est en mémoire du moment mémorable où j'ai découvert la véritable utilité des petits canards en plastiques !

Les personnages de D-Gray man ne m'appartiennent pas.

_Noël est une période de bonheur. Le soir, les lampions multicolores illuminent les rues. Les enfants se pressent devant les magasins de jouets. Les sapins sont décorés avec gaîté. Tous chantent d'une voix enchanteresse les chants traditionnels. La joie règne dans ces lieux baignés de neige..._

Kanda : Putain ! Moyashi ! T'es obligé de me coller !

Allen : Je ne te colle pas Bakanda ! C'est toi qui me suis !

Lenalee : Du calme les garçons. C'est bientôt Noël et on n'a pas encore de cadeaux.

Lavi : Miranda, Komui, Timothy, Marie, Reever, Johnny...Pff ! On a beaucoup de travail.

Kanda : On devrait se séparer. Comme ça, tout cela sera réglé en un rien de temps.

Lenalee : Mais on ne pourra pas faire le choix ensemble...

Kanda : On s'en fout ! On achète des trucs et puis basta !

Lenalee : Méchant ! Un cadeau c'est important ! C'est un reflet de l'amitié ! Il doit s'accorder avec tout l'amour que l'on porte ! Cela doit être fort, PROFOND !

Allen, Kanda et Lavi : (elle brille de mille feux).

Allen : Je suis d'accord sur un point avec Kanda, se séparer prendra beaucoup moins de temps. Et on sera à l'heure pour le dîner.

Lavi : Parfait ! J'ai fait le planning de cet après-midi, on se sépare, on se débrouille comme on peut, si ça plaît pas, c'est pas grave et après on bouffe comme des porcs !

Lenalee : Mais...Mais...

Allen : En avant !

_Allen glisse sur de la neige et tombe sur Kanda_.

Kanda : Moyashi ! Tu peux pas faire attention !

_Allen rougit et se relève._

Allen : Mon nom est Allen et j'ai pas fait exprès. J'ai dérapé !

Kanda : M'en fiche ! Excuses-toi !

Lavi : On y va ?

Lenalee mode bouderie : Mmh...

Lavi : Bon ben... J'y vais !

_Une demie-heure plus tard, dans un magasin. _

Lenalee : Lavi !

Lavi : Lenalee ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Lenalee: Allen-kun et Kanda n'ont pas arrêté de cracher dessus.

Lavi : Beurk ! Je ne pensais pas que Yû-chan pouvait être aussi dégoutant...

Lenalee : ...C'était une métaphore.

Allen : Sale pessimiste !

Kanda : Qui c'est que tu traites de 'sale pessimiste' ?

Allen : C'est toi Bakandouille !

Lavi : Je vois.

Lenalee : Impossible de les séparer. Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ce magasin ?

_Lavi cache le sex-toy qu'il tient dans sa main._(ndt : vous voyez quel genre de magasin c'est.)

Lavi : Rien...Je...

Lenalee : Ho ! Des petits canards !

Lavi : Euh... Attends !

Lenalee : Regarde Allen-kun !

Allen : ...Ils sont mignons. Ils sont tout rose avec leur écharpe de fourrure.

Lenalee : Il y en a de différentes couleurs. Tu penses que ça pourrait plaire aux autres ?

Kanda : Bande d'ignares!

Lavi : (Enfin Yû réagit)

Kanda : ...Ces bouts de plastoques sont encore plus ridicules que le béret de Komui.

Lavi : (Haaa!)

Lenalee : Tu as quelque chose contre le béret de mon frère ?

Lavi : ...Vous êtes complètement inconscients...

Allen : Tu as dit quelque chose Lavi ?

Lenalee : On en prend combien ?

_Lavi pâlit._

Allen : ...J'en sais rien.

Kanda : La question est plutôt, Moyashi est-il seulement capable de compter ?

Allen : Tu ne sais même pas retenir mon nom. Alors le désequilibré mental , c'est plus toi que moi. Et je sais compter.

Kanda : Tsss ! Reste encore à prouver.

_BOM !_

Lenalee : Hiiiii ! Lavi !

Kanda : Appelez une ambulance ! Il a fait un malaise !

Allen : Tiens, tu t'inquiètes pour quelqu'un ?

Kanda : Evidemment ! C'est mon petit-ami !

Allen : Ton petit-ami ! Argggh !

_BOM !_

Lenalee : Allen !

Kanda : Moyashi...Quel con!

Lavi et Allen avec de la mousse qui leur sort de la bouche : A-gah...

_Pin Pon Pin Pon !_ -ça c'est l'ambulance-

_Les Noahs virent les Exorcistes perdre la guerre sans qu'ils aient à combattre. Puis ils moururent de rire quand ils surent l'explication de cette défaite :_

_La Congrégation de l'Ombre avait connu une invasion de petits canards en plastique rose, pour la simple raison que les Exorcistes en bonne santé avaient donné la destination des paquets mais pas le nombre de cadeaux. Leberrier dût rembourser le magasin de sex-toys, ce qui le ruina. _

_Plus personne ne regarda du même oeil Lenalee. D'après certaines personnes, elle aurait perdu sa pureté. Elle fut forcée, par Komui, de passer devant le Gardien pour s'assurer qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'un Akuma._

_Allen et Lavi passèrent Noël à l'hôpital. Kanda rendit visite au roux, qui en profita pour faire quelques parties de galipettes sous les couettes. Allen eu plusieurs évanouissements du fait qu'il _

_entendait chaque bruit des ébats de ses compagnons._

_Et pour finir...JOYEUX NOËL ! Ho! Ho! Ho! _(voix de père Noël)

Edyuu 003 : Ouiiiiin ! J'ai pas réussi à finir cette fic et à la poster avant le jour J !

Lenalee : On dirait plutôt le jour N, non ?

Edyuu 003 : je t'enm_-bip-_,sale con_-bip- _!

Lenalee -pleure dans son coin-.

Lavi : Moi, je dirais le jour C.

Kanda : Pourquoi ?

Lavi : Ben, C comme canard.

Allen : Est-ce qu'à un moment quelqu'un aurait l'amabilité de m'expliquer cette histoire de canard !

Edyuu 003, Kanda, Lavi, Lenalee : Il n'a rien compris...


End file.
